You Better Watch Out...
You Better Watch Out... is the seventh mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is assigned to kill pornography tycoon Lorne de Havilland, and Chad Bingham, Jr., the son of Senator Bingham. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47. Your next assignment’s in the Rocky Mountains. Senator Bingham is being blackmailed by pornography tycoon Lorne de Havilland, who has a compromising video of the senator's son, Chad. The video shows Chad playing a little too rough with a nightclub dancer during a creative sexual tryst at one of de Havilland’s adult nightclubs. The girl didn't survive the encounter. Senator Bingham’s involved in a tight re-election campaign. The video could cost him the election. So could any future misbehavior by his son. Our client wants Havilland and Chad taken out. He also wants the videotape. The client's arranged for Chad to attend de Havilland’s annual Christmas party at the porn tycoon’s mountain estate. We’ve got a recent photo of Chad but de Havilland is camera-shy and the most recent picture we could get our hands on is ten years old. This won’t be easy, 47. The property isn't heavily guarded, but there will be heavy security on the premises. Intel *Don't expect any presents this year - Santa drinks too much. *The bartender knows how to help improve performance in the grotto's! *Waiters often shower in the staff changing room. *Even small, annoying dogs eat sausages. *The glass-bottomed outdoor jacuzzi looks down on the pier 70 feet below. *Among the high society, spiked drinks are all the rage. *Heavy light rigs are installed in the Photo Studio. *Lorne recently hired a former US Air Force helicopter pilot. Objectives # Kill Lorne de Havilland. # Kill Chad Bingham, Jr.. # Retrieve the video tape. # Escape the Rocky Mountains. Weapons Firearms *SLP .40 - Used by most guards and in many weapon stashes. *TMP - Used by some bodyguards and in weapon stashes on the Studio Floor and on the Helipad. Melee Weapons *Kitchen Knife - In the kitchen on the restaurant floor, several of them can be found. Disguises * Guest * VIP Guest * Christmas Guard * Santa * Bodyguard * Waiter * Photographer Outcome Agent 47 was able to kill both of his targets, successfully saving Senator Bingham's re-election campaign, and escaped the Rocky Mountains mansion. Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to the song Santa Claus is Coming To Town. The mission name also served a warning Agent 47 that an unknown assassin who was hunting for him, is in the mission as well. *Several sudden changes to the background story were made during development, and left uncorrected. The drunken Santa Claus claims that it's April, and Diana's briefing claims it's a Tax Day party (which fell on April 15 in 2004). The bartender calls Chad Bingham "the Gubernatorial mistake" if the player keeps talking to him, suggesting Bingham Sr. was originally cast as a Governor instead of a Senator. Gallery Alternate You Better Watch out Mission screen.png|Alternate Mission Screen which included ? as a target Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions